


长梦

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: “在那做梦的人的梦里，被梦到的人醒了。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 盗梦空间AU

A

索尔的生命河并非如他人一样缓缓流淌着。它是激越的，随时如火般快要燃着。他好像知道自己的时间是短暂的，就像落下的飞瀑将很快流净。于是成长、生活、相爱，如接踵而至的三拍子，当上一拍的余音呼唤着最后的征程，索尔才发现自己已经如同荷马的诸神，原来只用四步就可以走到世界的尽头。

世界对索尔来说是一颗只要用力跳一跳就能摘下来的苹果。他出现在所有的海岸，匆匆将他的名字搬上时代杂志的封面，将名下的财产翻倍，将一顶顶被新媒体造出的王冠抛在朋友和同事的头上；他急忙留下他的痕迹，在这个幅员辽阔到史无前例的虚拟王国里制订他的律法，夺取他的胜利。他俯身对着世界，一手扫平通向顶点的路，一手打倒体质已经衰颓的老巨人；然而，他在前进的同时，也窒息了自由，这说法来自他的朋友们——索尔·奥丁森，这个前半生一直顺风顺水的人在他最后的一个战场上丧失了自己的自由。他爱上了一个人，还乐呵呵地踏进了婚姻的坟墓。

而索尔最近觉得和他缔结婚姻关系已近三年的爱人有点奇怪。他的爱，洛基·奥丁森——将索尔再去爱别人的自由彻底窒息的人，天赋卓绝的盗梦师。名校背景没让这个绿眼睛的小恶魔端起一点儿精英的架子，反倒在恶作剧和引人生气的领域堪称个中大师，从小招猫逗狗无恶不做，惹人嫌到索尔所有的朋友听说他们结婚的消息都欲言又止一脸节哀。或许这个文学博士真正感兴趣的事，只有乐此不疲地写以自己为原型的剧本。

但洛基最近很奇怪。不是一般的奇怪，沉默地呆在家里，几乎一周没出家门也没更新专栏，甚至不怎么搭理他的没话找话。上次洛基接到最棘手的盗梦任务时也只是把自己闷三天就恢复了正常。

或许他们之间出了一些问题。他们只是需要一点时间。三十出头的他们已经不是毛头小子了，他们可以理智解决隐藏的矛盾。

过去他们的闹别扭甚至还要凶得多，索尔的一个朋友曾感慨别人是冷战，他们俩吵完架看起来像是刚争夺了一条金腰带的归属权。并建议如果不想双双被公益部门以家暴起诉，最好最近都别出门。

他们过去曾经用两年时间一起环游世界。当两个人之间的距离黏得足够近，或者相伴的时间拉得足够长，再激烈的争吵也会平息。白日的旅行，傍晚的更加温馨的休息，漂洋过海，在繁星下安眠，每种新经历都会使心中涌起最深沉的柔情。洛基会用那种亲密的、好像时间根本不存在一样的声音告诉他，他们现在坐在弗里达[1]坐过的埃尔莫利克的沙滩；站在让西莫多塞[2]站过的雅典的柱廊下；望着白兰卡[3]眺望过的阿尔罕布拉宫。

亚历山大走到哪里就把城市建到哪里，他们则生活在哪里就把梦留在哪里。

曾经是这样的。但现在一切都变了。

当每晚当洛基用僵硬的脊背面对着他、当每天不再有早安吻，索尔的心里就会不可抑制地浮现出一幅诡奇的景象：一道瀑布在大地和天空的无动于衷的面孔前无休止地下落着。

[1]基督教兴起史诗《殉道者》中人物  
[2]同为《殉道者》中人物  
[3]《最后的萨拉只家族的传奇》中人物，格拉纳达阿尔罕布拉宫即摩尔人的宫殿，意为“红宫”

B

洛基昏昏沉沉地转醒，床的另一边已经空了。索尔今天早上似乎有一个视频会议，到了隔壁的房间。他不想起床，整个人陷在被子里，连回忆的力量都没有了。

上一秒他主动松开手，掉下了彩虹桥，本以为会掉进宇宙乱流，却没想到那种失重感让他恍若溺水。然后他醒了，坐在椅子上，静脉里正在被注入强效镇定剂。他想起来了自己不是阿斯加德的二王子Loki，也不是霜巨人——该不该庆幸？他是个中庭人，一个盗梦师，正在和索尔探索梦境世界。

中庭——不，地球的事活像上辈子发生的。他不知所措，如同一个被扔进陌生环境的孩子。

他的确想起了自己身为盗梦师的记忆，然而和身为邪神的一千多年相比，这些中庭亲人和朋友们虚无缥缈的音容笑貌，还有搀杂着一些从未见过的形象的回忆虚弱得就像一滴水，被大海毫不留情彻彻底底地吞没了。他倚着软枕坐起来，觉得看见了一些人在对着自己微笑，这些脸在窗玻璃上、树尖上、透明的云彩中闪光，仿佛太阳拖着光尾掉下来。

他甚至怀疑这才是一个梦，是敌人用来击溃他，用来目睹他死亡的戏法。然而不管他再怎么仔细辨认，也感觉不到任何魔法的气息，照亮他的只有头顶的枝形吊灯，阴影和白光错落分布在天花板上，空气里被照亮的灰尘粒子和他中庭短暂虚弱的生命一样轻飘且无人知晓。

而熟悉又陌生的索尔更是让他难以应对。索尔似乎完全没受到影响，就好像对索尔来说，那只是场梦，现在梦醒了，该回归现实生活了。但洛基不行。他走不出去。他看到中庭人的第一反应是蔑视，他把身为邪神的时光里每个细节都记得那么清楚，清楚到让他怀疑自己怀疑索尔怀疑一切——他的哥哥Thor应该有更长的金发，应该更不知变通也更沉不住气，而不是像现在这样，看出了他心情不好就主动不来打扰，看啊，多么贴心，给另一个洛基的贴心。

他轻轻打开房门，像个幽灵一样滑出去，他的手指尖是冰凉的，因为忧思过度或者没有盖好被子，亦或者他的确是个滑过草叶、沾上了清晨露水的幽灵，甚至他真的有潜藏的霜巨人血统。

洛基看到了索尔和朋友们坐在客厅。多么令人惊叹，不管梦里梦外，索尔的朋友总是这几个人。

“……可能我们潜得太深了，”他藏在拐角，听到了索尔的声音，“我们当时被梦的美好蛊惑了：只属于我们两个的时光，我们是从小长大的兄弟，我们有大把的时间陪伴彼此，我们勇于尝试，我们无法无天。”

“天啊，”希芙好像被吓到了，“‘从小’？你们到了第几层？度过了多久？洛基应该明白它的危险性，如果到了迷失域，你们可能就永远也回不来了！”

“我不记得了。”索尔的声音是这么痛苦，“我不知道。我记得的只是一部分，还很模糊，大概是最后五十年发生的事，记忆的最后是洛基掉了下去，我跟着跳下来，然后梦就醒了……我甚至不知道我们在梦里过了多少年。”

冰凉的血液正在凝固。洛基后背抵着墙，掌心贴在左胸腔上，感觉到酸涩的痛，就好像有冰碴在他的血液循环里艰难地磕碰着，断断续续地奔涌，尖角撞痛了血管。

Loki被忘记了。

——他怎么能忘？怎么能忘他们孩提时期是怎么成为恶作剧的帮凶，怎么能忘他们偷偷在世界树下亲吻结果被命运三女神抓个正着，怎么能忘邪神的不驯和罪恶的身世，怎么能忘他是多么爱Loki，爱他九界独一无二的兄弟，又怎么能忘了Loki是多么……多么爱他？

洛基走进客厅，脸色苍白如他们屋外那圈被月光照亮的、覆着一层薄雪的白色枪尖栅栏。

客厅内的谈话声被掐断了，甚至没有一点儿没说完的尾音，空气把声音驱逐，干脆得像客厅角落突然断掉的干花。

“一千四百二十八年。”洛基看着哥哥和记忆里如此相似的脸，冷静地陈述着一个事实：“我们共享了一千四百二十八年。”


	2. Chapter 2

A

索尔开始转向心理咨询。然而一个又一个签下保密协议的医生都束手无策。

“这是很罕见、很棘手的……”

“我付你这么多钱，就是为了解决它。”

最后医生也只能说出些加强交流之类的话，把索尔留在会客室胶水般黏稠的沉默里。

那天晚上他做了个梦，梦到了阿斯加德。雷神的金发确如洛基的描述那么耀眼，就像是在等待一顶王冠。

彩虹桥比记忆里更为美丽，云雾中隐现的金宫也比想象中更加巍峨。

说来也奇怪，索尔当时并没有自己在做梦的自觉。他只是有点不自在，感觉自己像个故乡的异乡人。

梦里的洛基是狡猾又可爱的，装成他们父王的模样边翘着脚看自编自演的戏剧边吃葡萄。他们闹了别扭又和好，这很正常，或许每个世界里的索尔和洛基都不会乖乖地演浪漫爱情戏。如果真是那样就好了，如果世界和洛基写下的剧本一样简单该多好，所有人都罪有应得，所有救世主都会被传唱，所有爱都会被说出口。

他们一起创造诸神的黄昏，挫败海拉，拯救阿斯加德，然后在星海中央拥抱。

这本该只是场美梦，如果索尔没有被灭霸扔进太空，睁开眼发现自己半躺在床上，静脉里埋着针头睡着了的话。而洛基窝在他怀里，亲密得就好像他们还爱着。

洛基没过几分钟就醒了，睁开那双绿眼睛，平静地对上索尔的发难。

“……你对我这么做了几次？”

“每天晚上。”

“你就这么想念雷神吗？”索尔都快被自己语气的尖刻吓到了。但是洛基——他的爱人，他爱着的人，竟然每天晚上都在往他血管里注射镇定剂，然后把他拉进梦里，就为了，就为了多看几眼另一个索尔。他感觉到一种寒意和屈辱。

一直以来他的人生都是顺遂的。如果说生命最美好的体验是莫大的成就感，是始终正向的报偿感，是只要努力就一定能做成某件事，那索尔人生的定义大概是幸福到不可思议。他几乎不知道什么是失败，就连爱上洛基这件事也是。多么有趣，他的朋友吐槽索尔和洛基是他见过的第一对隔着几十米对视一眼就成了朋友，聊了一下午就默契得随时能上床的。

但现在呢？洛基每晚用后背面对他，早上有意移开视线避免对视，他甚至都开始担心这是不是要分居的前兆——结果洛基竟然每天夜里都会潜入他梦里去见阿斯加德的情人。多么坚定多么感人，就像那个人才是洛基的真爱，索尔只是一个无关紧要的摆设，是这位可怜的阿洛伊斯夜奔前必须要推开的窗子。

索尔拔下针的时候手还在发抖，他甚至怀疑洛基早就这么干过，怀疑推入他血管的是毒，是混着罂粟花瓣的甲基苯丙胺，每片花瓣上都有淬毒的吻，不然索尔·奥丁森，结婚时几乎全球一半人都在哀嚎自己失恋的人——不得不说他私下还挺为此自豪的，为什么会对洛基这么上瘾？为什么戒不掉?

洛基眼圈红了，他们吵架时洛基总是这样，轻而易举就能用水汪汪的绿眼睛强迫索尔低头。但这次没有什么争吵，他们没有任何预兆地直接吻起来了。他们总是有这种默契的。

“你这个中庭婊子。”他听到洛基在亲吻中断断续续地说着，他感觉到有温热的眼泪滴到了自己的脸颊上。“你把他藏起来了。”吻还在继续，索尔没有反抗，或许是出于一种怜惜，因为洛基的眼泪实在是涌得太凶，但他却没有歇斯底里也没有无理取闹，就这么亲吻着索尔的脖子和肩膀，蹭得索尔的肩膀和颈窝湿漉漉凉飕飕的。

“还给我。”

在床上解决问题一向是索尔的作风，现在洛基也沾染了这个坏习惯。他的姐姐海拉如果知道了（当然她不会知道的），一定会摆出那种和洛基一样惹人嫌的表情，感叹这个家里唯一一个正常人——以她的标准——也在索尔的言传身教下堕落了。

但被上的可是他。

“还给我！”

索尔没有回答。他仰面躺着，脑袋下没有垫枕头，觉得自己可能有病。洛基更有病，明明都哭得快打嗝，还要接着上。不知道是不是这个奇怪的体位，或者是这个结论，也有可能是插进他屁股的两根手指，这让他有点晕，就像两眼盯着太阳。他向这个天体致敬，它曾经在故乡照亮索尔的童年。他和太阳同时睡下，它是为了更加辉煌地升起，而他沉重地喘息着，甚至不知道自己正在做的是爱还是互相折磨，看上去一旦睡下去就再也醒不过来了。他被顶得撞向床头，洛基的手垫在了他脑后。

这几乎是真的做出了爱。

他突然就想到了不知道在哪儿见过的劝诫——小心毒，别对它恋恋不忘。

说不定是在戒毒宣传册上。

高潮来临，他听见的最后一个声音像是树叶落下和灰雀在鸣叫。

 

B

洛基觉得自己一定有病，觉得索尔不是Thor，却还是和他搞来搞去。索尔更有病，竟然乖乖的就躺着被上。某种意义上这是背叛。这让他感到了一种恐慌感和畏惧，甚至还有点刺激。

“你知道吗？诺斯替教派。”在某个午后，他犹豫再三，还是主动开口搭话了。

索尔有些不知所措，摇头的时候好像在懊恼自己怎么就没多看点书。

“它的教义有一点是层次说，即每个人是他后面一个人的创造者，每个人也是他前面一个人的被创造者。它认为存在至高神，他从自身的存在中“流溢”出其他神性存在物，上一级的神流溢出下一级的神，下一级的神流溢出下下一级的神，这样神性具有不断降级的特点，神性也越来越少，这解释了为何世界总是充满错误、恐惧、罪恶与灾难。当到达最后一级，即神的成分几乎为零的地方，上帝被找到了。”邪神评论道，“中庭人总是妄想去理解九界。”

或许是中庭的神话启迪了洛基。

他的绿眼睛里重新燃起冰冷的烈火。

“这个世界是一场梦，我们处于梦的中间层，阿斯加德则是梦中的梦。”他在镜子前说这话的时候，一只手拿着刀片，就好像在思考从哪里下刀血流下的痕迹才能更优雅。“和我一起回去吧，哥哥……那时候我要给你一个拥抱。真正的那种。”

索尔夺下他手中的刀片，语无伦次地骂他脑子有毛病，死死地抱着洛基甚至没察觉到自己的手指被划出了一道血痕。

“忘了那个梦好吗？”索尔的声音疲惫又低哑，“那是个错误，我们不该潜到那么深的地方……”

说的简单，洛基想，我他妈怎么能忘。


	3. Chapter 3

A

索尔和洛基站在挪威的山崖边，眼前是望不到头的云浪。两人沉默无言地望着脚下近乎不真实的景象。他们站了好一会儿，没有谁先出声，风呜呜地叫着，雪片打着旋钻进领子里，但却并不太冷，只是痒痒的，带着让人清醒的寒凉，甚至还有些温柔的意味：连雪花都不忍心在他们的肩上久驻，更不肯将白色吹满他们的头发。

洛基先开了口：“分开一段时间对彼此都有好处。”

索尔不肯搭腔，把那句话留在呼啸的冷风和舌尖残留的、小木屋里烤肉的香味混在一起的光怪陆离中。他只是不知道该怎么回答。二十出头的时候，他们的确重复过一段洛基突然闹别扭、然后又被哄好的爱情长跑，但这种情况随着彼此的成熟已经很少再出现。这次更是和以往都不同，他们都很冷静，也没有冲动，只是模模糊糊察觉到了有什么东西正在或者已经失去了。

他突然想到母亲描述给他的、他出生时的景象。当时雷电咆哮，横贯每个人眼睛所能观测到的最大距离，像是已经撕裂了天空和大海还嫌不够。护士把孩子抱给她，感叹这样出生的人注定会不凡，因为雷电把某些东西注入了他的灵魂。

索尔有父亲母亲和姐姐，他受了委屈大可以跑回去哭鼻子然后被嘲笑一顿，但洛基要去哪儿呢？他会难受吗？会想家吗？或者说他的家是阿斯加德？

但他要自由。索尔提醒自己，你不能不给他自由。

他们握手告别，多么理智，像和平拆伙的商业伙伴，向来爱哭的洛基这次甚至都没哽咽一下。

“你爱过我吗？”索尔忍不住问。

“哥哥，你不能对一个神说爱。”洛基这样回答。

之后他们私下办理了离婚手续，洛基三个月没有接他的电话。

年底的圣诞聚会，母亲问洛基怎么没有回来。

“我们离婚了。”索尔刚在公司结束一场会议，三天来只在飞机上浅眠了一会儿，现在趴在壁炉边暖暖的沙发上像只正在舒展肢体的猎豹。

这消息甚至惊动了他姐姐海拉。

“我的小弟弟，所以你就把这事烂在肚子里半年，就因为你没有勇气接受……”海拉轻蔑地嘲讽道，“你被甩的这个事实。”

原来已经半年了。

洛基还是没有联系过他。

索尔突然觉得心里空了一块。

“我的孩子，你真的爱他吗？”弗丽嘉叹息着抚摸儿子刚开始留长，堪堪到肩膀的金发。

“我当然爱他。”索尔立刻回答道，“只是……我们需要彼此冷静一段时间。”他想到了Thor，“……他或许现在不是那么想看见我。”

“所以你不愿意空出来哪怕一场会议，去看看前夫是不是死在外面了。”海拉轻而易举地解锁了他的手机看到日程安排，挑衅般向他挥了挥，抛到空中又接住。

索尔没有回答，也没有说出自己只是想留长头发再去见他。

索尔其实也等不了那么久。于是圣诞节的第二天他就动身了，结局是一无所获。第二年依旧。第三年第四年第五年甚至第十年第二十年也依旧。

洛基就这么消失在了他的生命里。

他们再次见面时都已经很老了。

曾经在阿耳戈斯城中，阿伽门农王的宫殿的屋顶，守望者一夜又一夜坐在那里等待战船返回的火光。然而时间飞逝，星辰降落，火炬并未亮起。许多年之后，它的迟到的光亮出现在海浪之上，守望者已被时间的重负压倒。

但他们没有错过彼此的光亮。

时间已经太久了，他们再见时以沉默招呼，躲避着对方的眼睛，都想从彼此的视线里藏起自己的白发。

“我们要不要再做一次梦。最后一次。”

索尔听到了自己的声音。

 

B

或许凡人总是会羡慕神的。神拥有近乎无限的时间，几十年的矛盾几乎可以算是仅仅持续了十分钟的小别扭。

他们再次来到或者说回到了阿斯加德，彼此以兄弟相称，完美扮演着自己的角色。他们都年轻，都精力充沛，都灵魂轻盈，都还会爱。

岁月是首韵脚悠长的叙事诗，起承转合里谁偷偷潜入谁的寝宫，如伊甸园的蛇向兄长耳后吹气，霜巨人冰凉的吻就这么潜入梦里，火焰与雷霆共舞，年少的雷神在梦中模糊忆起不知道多少年前也是这样的夜凉如水，他们在梦中溺亡，大地缄默不语如命运。

中庭的时间很快变得模糊不清，或许时间本身并没有什么意义，它可能只是命运使万物免于同时发生的一种手段。毕竟你不能既爱一个人又恨一个人，也不能爱上的一瞬间就到达爱意的巅峰，于是爱上的过程成了仅此一遍的美好体验，等质等量的爱与恨在同一具躯体同一个魂灵中的角力也注定了只能是一个神圣的瞬间。漫长的时间里，他们见证商博良在罗塞塔那块花岗岩上破译了古埃及文字，这些文字仿佛盖在沙漠嘴唇上的封铅；还看到了普朗库埃的茅草屋变成了工业传奇，昏暗的羊脂烛换成提供光明的煤气。时间，它的投影把拉斐尔变成了伦勃朗；它赠与世界一个塔尔玛，让高乃依和拉辛所创造的一部分奇迹避免湮没无闻的下场。时间其实不是一把钝刀，而是一擎火炬。它把火传给那些快要熄灭的烛台，使爱着的人重获青春，以其焕然一新的辉煌让被爱的人陶醉。

他们的生命很尽兴，共同打赢过无论如何都打败不了的敌人，也一起承担过惨痛到极致的败北。他们曾大哭也曾大笑，一瓶瓶烈酒被倒进喉咙，颤动的眼睫如湿润的火焰。

“哥哥，我们再做一次梦吧。”故事的最后邪神看向兄长，银舌头许诺着诱人的开始，“最后一次。”

洛基知道索尔会咬下那枚泛着蜡光的诱惑之果。

他们总是会的。


End file.
